Such An Elabroate Life
by Pink Lolita Tsukiyomi Tenshi
Summary: This was my project for school to re write a scence in book form. Well I think I did good but not great. I am going to rewrite it, I was insprised by Perfume to do so. Any way its the scence where they sung "Elabroate Lives" also vote in my poll-profile!


A/N- This is my project from school on "AIDA". We had to remake a scence from Aida based on the song and I think I did good but not great I going to re do it. I was insprised by Perfume to do so! 

"Such An Elaborate Life"  
A Short Remake of a scence from "Aida"

Aida moves closer to where Radames stands. As much as she tried to keep her distance from him it seems quite hard when your mistress is betrothed to him. Amernis has asked Aida "as a friend" to talk to Radames for her as she can not find the right words to say herself. Aida couldn't just say no after that statement so here she is, being thorwn at the guy who makes things all too diffiult while trying to make it easier. Besides who could have perdicted such a love.  
_I have to go. Just say what you have to and leave, thats it. Nothing esle. _Aida tells herself. She gives herself a little push. Radames spots her and walks up to her. Aida speaks first though.  
"Thank You.", Aida says. You could see the gradutitude in her face.  
"It was nothing. Actually..." Radames takes a look around to see nothing but his tent. "...it was everything, but it doesn't matter." He says finally.  
He smiles at her with loving eyes.  
Aida shakes a little at his eyes then comes back to reality.  
"Captain, I just came to tell you that the princess is sorry for what she said the other night. And she wants you to know that..."  
"Aida."  
Radames cuts her off. As he has no intention on talking about Amernis. Aida knows this and tries to walk away but he grabs her hand, pulling her back. She then pulls away.  
"You are betrothed to my mistress!" She says angerly at him. He looks at her for a second then says,  
"It was arranged by my father, and it will be unarranged by me." He moves towards her again but she backs away.  
"You could raid another country tomorrow and rebuild your fortune. Radames, you're an Egyptian! Nothing will ever change that fact. I don't even know why you bothered to do this." Aida looks as she's about to hit tears, she noices this and tries to leave again but stopped by the question of Radames,  
"Don't you?"  
She turns around , "What do you mean?", She says.  
"Aida, we are made to follow the ways we are told, its very elaborate I know but its what we have lead. Don't you think?"

Aida looks stunned by the comment then says,  
" We live in these extravagant times and yet we keep playing games that no one gets to win. Yes, I know about those wild ambitious, the things we set our eyes on." She looks towards the sky then back at Radames. She remembers how she use to sail with her father, how she had those dreams of adventure. This brings forth her words but she is stopped by Radames.  
"Seems quite unbelievable if you ask me. Aida, I don't want to live like that." He reaches for her hand, she doesn't pull back this time. She looks into his eyes and says, "I'm so tired of all we're going through. I don't want to love like that. But what could we do, Radames?"  
He takes the other hand and brings her closer to him as he says, "I just want to be with you."  
He kisses her hands.  
"Now and forever , peaceful yet true."  
He looks her in the eyes as he says, "This may not be the moment to tell you, but I could wait forever for the perfect time and place."  
He pulls her even closer to him to the point where their touching one another.  
"Lets not let all those choices tear us apart...I just want to touch your heart."  
He says yet why does Aida still feel...discouraged? She is at a lost for words, could it be that confession just now?  
Radames sees the lost look on Aida's face.  
"Do you believe me? Do not feel the same way?"  
She is suprised by the question and hurrys to answer.  
"Oh no thats not it." She says then her face changes express, she smiles gentliy as she says, "Let that confesstion be the start."  
She then moves her lips to his. They have a passionate "make-out session." He then pull apart and smiles at her and pulls her towards his tent. They go in and kiss each other. As the sun goes down some and the afternoon is coming they lay in a passionate embrace.

Later on Aida and Radames are liying down with one another talking as Aida starts to shakes a little.  
"Are you cold?", Radames askes her.  
"Well maybe you could have kept at least a blanket.", Aida responds.  
"No. I could not. Man enters this world naked, without possessions."  
He looks down at Aida as he says, "I want to be a new man for you, Aida. Cleansed of my past sins"

He kisses her as they hear durms off in the distance. Radames looks up.  
"What is it?", Aida askes him.  
"My armies. They have returned. Pharaoh will expect a victory celebration." He answers. He gets up and starts to put his shirt back on.  
"Go back to the palace. You'll be safe there.", he tells Aida.  
She gets up as well and puts her dress back on. Radames starts to leave and then remembers something and turns and walks back to Aida. He gives her his amulet. "Here take this. If anyone stops you just show them this and they'll let you pass." Radames kisses her on the forehead and then starts to leave again but he stops when he hears Aida.  
"I love you." Not knowing what she just said she covers her mouth.  
"I heared that. Say it again." He walks back to her.  
"I command you!" He says tensing Aida. She turns around and they start to laugh.  
Suddenly a soilder enters without warning, Aida quickly turns around so her face is not shown. Radames pushes her behind him a little and turns around to face the soilder.  
"Captain!", the soilder says.  
"I heared the durms-", Radames was cut off by the soilder.  
"Yes but we have captured the Nubian King sir!"  
Radames looks suprisued at the fact and says, "The king? You have taken him alive? Find out which men are responsible for this. I'll see they receive the highest honors. Tell the others I'm on my way."  
"Yes, Captain!"  
With that the soilder leaves. Radames turns back around to Aida who is shocked by the news. It showed on her face.  
"Aida, our countries are at war. I can't change that." He says as he tries to hug her but she pushes him away.  
"But he's my...he's my king!"  
Her tears started to well up but she pushed them back.  
"Aida, I'm sorry."  
But she didn't want to hear it, she hurried out, crying. Radames hurried out to but in the opposite direction, feeling bad for what happened. But could he do?


End file.
